


Red for Love

by DachOsmin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Language of Flowers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/DachOsmin
Summary: Margaery shows Sansa the flowers of Highgarden.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Red for Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



Sansa is overwhelmed by the flowers of Highgarden.

There are gardens in Winterfell, of course, but none like this. The plants there are hardy things well suited to the cold ground and clouded skies, and Northern practicality favors herbs and vegetables over flowers.

The Reach has no such compunctions. Flowers abound, growing in great tangles of color and scent, overflowing their beds, twining around trellises and arbors. The gardens stretch on forever, and Lady Margaery insists that she will personally show each and every flower to Sansa over the course of Sansa’s visit.

She’s as good as her word. Margaery tucks Sansa’s arm in her own as they walk, and Sansa struggles not to notice the way her arm presses against Margaery’s side, the way she can feel the heat of Margaery’s body through the silk of their dresses.

On one such walk, Margaery guides her to a hidden bower filled to the brim with roses. Sansa spins around, wide-eyed with wonder as she takes in all the colors. Red for love, and pink for youth, and yellow for friendship, and still others besides.

Laughing with delight, Margaery plucks a yellow rose from the bush and lifts it to Sansa’s mouth. Despite herself, Sansa parts her lips at the touch of the petals. They’re velvet soft and satin smooth. Is this what a kiss would feel like?

Sansa meets Margaery’s gaze over the spread of the petals, and as overwhelming as all the flowers are, Margaery’s eyes are more entrancing still.

“Oh, Sansa,” Margaery murmurs. “A crown of yellow roses would look beautiful in your hair, my heart.”

“Yellow for friendship,” Sansa says faintly, wondering why she feels a stab of disappointment at the word as she speaks it.

Margaery’s smile widens. “You’d look fairer still with red ones, though.”


End file.
